don't get too close
by goldenbubbles
Summary: young bellatrix and tom riddle before his infamity. explict sexual scene, very smutty. oneshot


Bellatrix, an arrogant and striking fifth year, sat alone in the empty Slytherin common room. Everyone else was at dinner but she wasn't hungry. She flicked her wand about making small objects in the room fly about just for petty amusement, but she was also deep in thought. Her most mysterious friend, Tom, had been acting very strangely lately. He was always a strange boy but over the last few weeks he had spent so much time locked up in his dormitory that she had hardly seen him. She had decided that tonight, when he came in from dinner, she would watch him and follow him if necessary in order to find out what he was up to.

The entrance banged open and she whipped her head around t see who it was, but it was just pathetic, power hungry, but brainless, Rodolphus Lestrange. She turned back to face the fire without saying hello. He hung around with her friends a lot but none of them particularly liked him, especially Bellatrix. She hated that Tom seemed to respect him because Rodolphus hero worshipped him.

'Hi Bella,' said Rodolphus, making his way over to the seating near the fire.

'Lo,' grunted Bellatrix, grudgingly.

'Have you seen Tom?' he asked, 'I've been wanting to show him something, a sort of invention I've come up with. Anyway, he wasn't at dinner so I thought maybe you've seen him?'

'Nope, sorry,' she said, getting up and heading towards the boys staircase.

If he wasn't at dinner then where could he be? She decided to check him dormitory first. She banged hard on the door with her fist and when no one answered, she poked her head around the door.

Tom was sat cross-legged on the bed, reading a heavy looking and blood stained book entitled, 'magik moste evile'.

'Alright Tom?' asked Bellatrix.

Tom jumped, he hadn't heard her knock or her entering the room a he was so absorbed in his reading.

'Oh, hi,' he said, quickly putting the book away in his bedside drawer.

'What are you doing?' she asked him

'Oh just a little research,' he replied.

'Is this about all the 'Dark Lord' stuff you were talking about last week? Because if it is then I want to help, we all do. You know we all want the mudbloods and muggles wiped out as much as you. Let me in, let me be your servant.' She was almost pleading with him, begging him to include her in his plans.

'It's too early to reveal most of my plans, but trust me Bella, you'll be the first one to hear about it when I'm ready. You've been a loyal companion. But then again, we only have a year and a half until we leave this place, maybe you'll be tempted into a different way of life, the ministry perhaps.' A smirk played around his lips as he spoke the last few words.

Anger bubbled inside Bellatrix, 'I'd never work for the ministry, that's not the kind of life a want and you know it! What makes you think I'd let you down?'

'Oh just something Rodolphus said,' he said, still smiling.

'What has that little worm been saying about me?' she snapped.

'You must know he's in love with you. He's told me about all his little plans for you to be his wife, to settle down and have a few children.'

'What!?' Bellatrix exploded. 'I hate that boy, what can he be thinking!'

Tom laughed. 'You two have more in common than you know right now. But anyway, I like it when you get angry.'

Bellatrix calmed down a little. 'Maybe I should get angry with you more often then.'

Tom raised one eyebrow and the smirk came back across his handsome face. 'Are you trying to seduce me Bella?' he asked softly.

Bellatrix laughed a little. 'Do you want me to?'

Tom shifted on the bed but then replied, 'I've got no time for girls at the moment. And besides, I don't want to complicate things between us, I like things the way they are.'

Bellatrix turned on her heel. 'Fine,' she said, and opened the door to leave, 'if you're not man enough.'

The door was slammed out of her hand and the frame shook with the force. Tom has swept across the room in a fit of anger. He closed his free hand around Bellatrix's throat and squeezed a little so that she struggled to catch her breath. Still holding on to her he spun her around, his eyes wild like she had never seen them before. He pushed her body against the door with his and began to kiss her ferociously. He pushed his cold hands up underneath her robes and snapped the delicate lace of her bra so that it fell softly to the floor. One hand caressing her stiff nipple, the other clutching at her wiry mane of hair, pinning her head to the wall.

Bellatrix struggled to lead Tom to the bed, she didn't want their first sexual encounter together to be like this.

'No!' Tom shouted, gritting his teeth he pulled a short blade from his pocket and held it to her neck. Terrified tears sprang up in Bellatrix's eyes as he pushed a little too deep and a few beads of crimson blood boiled to the surface an spilled silently down her neck.

Tom resumed his kiss and Bellatrix could feel his rock hard erection pushing against her lower stomach. He pulled her robes off her head and threw them roughly to the floor and kissed his way down her bloody neck and to her soft, pert breasts which he began to devour with vigour. Bellatrix laid her head back against the wall as pleasure swept through her body and shot with a jolt to her groin. She could feel her knickers moisten as Tom's hands found themselves rubbing the fabric between her legs. As he pushed the fabric aside and gently rubbed her clitoris and the entrance to her vagina, she ripped the robes from his back and pulled off his straining underwear. She grabbed his throbbing cock and ran her hand up and down the length of it slow at first and then fast. Tom's breathing quickened as he plunged two of his finger deep within her warm, wet folds, rubbing her clitoris in circular motion on her clitoris. Bellatrix let out a short gasp as she could feel her climax coming.

Suddenly, Tom stood up and with unexpected strength, pulled Bellatrix's thighs up around his waist and pushed her into the wall with his body. He grabbed his cock and pushed it roughly and deep inside of her causing her to wince with pain. He let out a grunt as he began to thrust quickly inside her, his skin smacking against hers, he breasts gently bouncing up and down. Bellatrix moaned as he sucked hard on her neck, her head thrown back in abandon. With one final push he came inside of her, hisbody shaking slightly with the effort.

He let her down and turned away to get dressed. Bellatrix stood at the door, naked and unsure of what to do. Tom, now fully dressed, gathered her clothes from various points around the room and threw them at her.

'Put them on and get out,' he said with a scowl, 'Go and find Rodolphus, and don't try and pry into my plans ever again.'

A/N: I know this may not make a lot of sense but I feel that Bellatrix has some sort of hold over tom riddle and he's kind of obsessed with her but doesn't want anyone to get too close to him and he doesn't want to be vulnerable. So in this story he's let his guard down and then he's angry with himself at then end of it all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
